Jake Pendragon
In this world there is Only two things i understand. Pain and Sorrow. I lost my Father that day....and i refuse to lose my Sister or my Cousin to Evil. So even if I have to forsake my humanity....I will protect them! Jake Pendragon is one of the Main Protagonists of the When Light Dies Series. Jake is the Leader of the Mercenary Guild Eagle's Eye that hunt Down Evil Monsters across Argonia. Jake is the Elder Brother of Lilia Pendragon and the Son of Cajiren Pendragon and Helen Pendragon, as well as the Great Grandson of the Hero King Arthur Niles Pendragon. His Love Interest is the Zaylfar, May Cheng. Appearance Jake has orange/yellow colored hair that is sort of spiked on the sides, on the top and has bangs. He has amber colored eyes and a Blue headband on his forehead. Jake wears a green like leather shirt on his torso and wears no knight type armor unlike Al or Sigfried or even Matarael. He wears a silver cape that covers his shoulders and hides his arms a bit. He wears black fingerless gloves with spikes on the knuckles and has a hidden blade in the sleeves of his shirt. He wears Black Military Pants with flames painted on them and also wears Silver Combat Boots. On his sides he has a sheath for his cutlass and something to put his pistol in. When he was Younger, Jake wore a typical Solider outfit. Having a Bronze or Silver colored breastplate, Knight Shoulder pads, and metal Greaves and Knight Boots. He only had a sword on the side. His hair was also Only orange back then and he wore no headband. Personality Innitially Jake is a bit Arrogant as he believes due to his royal blood he is the most skilled in battle despite his inexperience compared to his 3 friends; Al, Sigfried, and Serania. He also can be kind of cruel to as he often points out the fact of reality to Matarael who wants to help humanity, when Jake tells him the only reasons the hunters kill monsters is to help make sure humans live longer trying to restore how the world use to be would be a waste of time. Jake also does not trust Matarael on any scale or level when he 1st meets the man with amnesia, he only joins the heroes just so he could keep his eyes on Matarael and judge to see if he was evil or good. This leads him and Matarael getting into several arguments based on thier different beliefs of humanity, which is either trying to restore argonia & saving humanity or just killing monsters to continue survival for humanity. Jake is also rather Bold as he fears no one or any danger and usually goes head first into battle without thinking of the consequences this often almost gets him nearly killed or Sigfried or Matarael have to save him from danger. He is also quite sutbborn refusing to admit his faults or flaws or even his own personal problems believing only he can solve and fix them and no one else can help him as its his problem and nothing more. But over the course of the Series, Jake's stubborness, coldness, cruelty, and arrogance fade away revealing he has a very kind heart as he cares deeply for his sister and loves her more then anything in a brother-sister like way and also cares for his best friend Sigfried too who also lost his father and almost his brother to a monster, so he relates to Sig in a way. While Jake can be hard to gain his kind side too he does show it espicially when later in the series during thier stay in the Nahmin village he tells Matarael about his past, who his father was and who the King was before Alexandor was his grandfather and asks for Matarael's help even to redeem his father and grandfather's names. Jake even glady escorted Tanya and Alejandro from the battlefield before the heroes went to fight Lilith due to Alejandro being paralyzed in the legs and Tanya suffering from seeing all the souls of her kingdom trapped in the shadow realm. Jake respects and cares for people who earn his trust and kindness but is also quick not to trust people he 1st meets. He is also the cousin to Isia Walkenheim the 1st General of Warvil and compared to her he is weak, this makes him feel competivite and tries to get his cousin to improve of him but no matter what he tries she never says anything positive and looks down on him. This shows a sign that Jake may admire his Cousin who is revered as the strongest warrior of all of Warvil after the King. During his younger years, Jake was nothing else but naive and childish. Beliveing that his fmaily should still be in the castle of warvil, as his father is the rightful heir to the throne. Not comprehending how politics worked in the court. This often got him yelled at by his father. Only after losing his Father does he changed and become what Jake is now. Jake also harbors a deep hatred for vampires, given the fact the Queen is the one who murdered his father and mother. His very goal is to kill Rubia for killing his Father in front of his very eyes. History Plot The Beginning Arc Armies of Hell Arc Legion of Desires Arc Arrival of the Old Ones Arc Powers & Abilities Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Eagle's Eye Category:Order of Light